


White Room

by ItsKarla



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: Aaron doesn‘t know what‘s happening. Or why he‘s here at all.But there is this blond stranger, so at least he is not alone.—————Aaron meets Robert under very weird circumstances.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	White Room

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have (hopefully just) a normal flu , but I can‘t leave the house in times of Covid19... so my brain comes up with super strange stuff....  
> I apologise. 
> 
> A little one-shot I wrote.

Aaron blinks. There is white. So much white. It‘s dazzling, it hurts in his eyes so he closes them again.

It is hard underneath him, he must be lying on the floor. He feels around with his hands, but the floor is just a smooth surface without structure. 

Another try to look around, Aaron has to blink again and narrow his eyes. 

Everything is  _ bright.  _ As if the whole room is glowing.

The walls are plain white, there are no windows. His heart stops for a second.

There is no furniture either. 

His breath comes out in harsh pants now. 

There is a door. 

He feels sick.

Has he been kidnapped or something? For a very long moment he is sure that it‘s Gordon. Gordon found him somehow, abducted him and brought him here.

He can‘t remember, can‘t bloody remember how he got here, he only knows he wants to get out. 

Aaron gets up clumsily, stumbles towards the door. His legs feel like they don‘t belong to his body.

“Don‘t bother.“

He jumps with a shout at the sudden voice, turns around, trips over his feet. 

There is another man.

Was he here the whole time?

Aaron is utterly confused, but also deeply relieved that he is not alone anymore.

“It‘s locked. No one comes or reacts to shouting and knocking,“ the man says. 

He sits there, cross-legged and looks sad. Then he smiles a little.

“I‘m glad you woke up.“

  
  
  
  


He tries it anyway, has to, because he has to do something. Aaron throws his body against the door, he screams until his voice is hoarse and bangs his fists against it until his knuckles bleed.

Nothing happens.

  
  
  
  


“I‘m Robert.“

He has blond hair and green eyes. He wears a floral shirt with elbow patches and it should look hideous really, but somehow it doesn‘t. It is a nice contrast to the extreme whiteness, that still hurts his eyes.

“I‘m Aaron.“

The other man smiles at him and Aaron can‘t do anything other than smile back. 

  
  
  
  


They have no stuff, no furniture, no telly, not even flippin books, so the only thing they have is themselves. 

They talk.

Robert can‘t remember how he got here either. He woke up and noticed Aaron, who was sleeping. Robert wasn‘t sure how long he waited for Aaron to wake up. 

“My watch is broken,“ he says, looking sadly at the golden watch with the brown leather strap. The glass is shattered into thousand pieces. 

It‘s always bright in this room, it never gets dark. Time is nothing more than some abstract concept. Time doesn‘t matter here. Time is white. 

  
  
  
  


Robert has a sister and a brother. He tells Aaron about his family and Aaron shares some Dingle stories too. He tells him about the welly and Robert questions his family‘s sanity.

“You‘re actually really nice,“ Aaron says to him and Robert snorts. “I mean it, you could have been some weird psycho and this is some sort of real life SAW, or summat.” 

“I thought more about the Matrix,“ Robert jokes. 

“Where is the blue pill when you need it?“ Aaron asks after a short moment, but Robert doesn‘t know the answer either. 

  
  
  
  


Robert is witty, he has a sharp tongue. 

“Mate, what‘s with the elbow patches? Are you a fan of Macklemore or what?“ Aaron laughs because he‘s funny.

“Excuse me? These are designer clothes!“

Aaron snorts.

“You laughing about my clothes is a bit rich, Aaron,“ Robert says, giving a meaningful gaze over his body.

“What‘s wrong with my clothes?“ Aaron loves this black shirt and the black skinny jeans.

“Did you know,“ Robert says, grinning smugly, “that black isn‘t even a colour?“

“Pff! Yeah, right!“

“You learn it in Physics. Should have maybe paid attention,“ Robert winks at him.

“Well you did experiments in Physics and I was active on the, you know, physical sphere. We all have our expertise.”

“Hey I shared a fact with you, maybe you can teach me some of your knowledge?“ 

Robert is witty, has a sharp tongue and likes to flirt.

  
  
  
  


Robert has freckles. The white light illuminates his skin and makes them stand out, providing a nice contrast. 

His eyes are mostly green, but also a tiny bit blue, they look like water in a mountain lake.

Aaron knows he‘s staring sometimes, but he can‘t help it. 

Robert calls him Azza and he calls him Robble, Robert hates it, but Aaron just laughs and uses the name more often.

  
  
  
  


“Azza?“

Robert is sad and Aaron is worried immediately. He doesn‘t want Robert to be sad.

“What‘s up?”

“We never get food. No one brings food.“

The fact hits Aaron like a punch, because Robert is right. Nobody brings them food.

“I‘m not feeling hungry,“ he says slowly, startled by the realisation. 

How long have they been here? Usually he gets hungry every 4, 5 hours tops. It must be longer than that. A lot longer than that. So much longer than that.

They have no toilet. 

Or a shower. Or water at all.

But Aaron is not thirsty either.

He shuffles closer to Robert, they share a sorrowful look and then they hug each other. Aaron has no clue what‘s going on, but as long as he has Robert it will be okay. 

  
  
  
  
  


Robert is moody and distant.

“This isn‘t right, Azza, we don‘t eat or drink! Your beard isn‘t growing! We never sleep! This! Is! Not! Right!“ he shouts when Aaron tries to talk to him.

“Robble…“ He holds up his hands, fingers spread, to calm him down.

“No! Stay away! This is just a weird dream!” Robert screams, he looks haunted. 

“This is a fucking nightmare and you’re not real!“

“Robble…“ He takes a step closer.

“You‘re not real!“ Robert‘s voice cracks.

Aaron hugs him slowly. Presses his body against Robert‘s. He feels the warmth of his skin underneath the floral print. He feels it. 

It can‘t be a dream.

“I‘m real,“ he whispers. “I‘m here. I‘m real.“

  
  
  
  


“Azza?“

Robert doesn‘t sound right, his voice sounds small and whiny.

“I don‘t feel good.“

He looks awful, there are dark bags under his eyes and his skin is pale. He looks at Aaron with big green eyes full of fear, tears are swimming in them. Something inside Aaron snaps, he runs to the door, bumps and kicks and screams. 

“Help! He needs help! Please send someone in to help him!“

He shouts until he can‘t anymore, then he crawls to Robert and hugs him. Robert goes limp in his arms.

“Robble, please! You need to get better,“ Aaron says and his eyes burn with tears. “You can‘t die, you can‘t.“

“Maybe,“ Robert whispers weakly, “maybe we‘re dead already.“

  
  
  
  


Robert is gone.

Aaron screams, he screams and screams and screams. His throat feels like it has swallowed razor blades.

Nothing matters. 

Everything is white and Aaron closes his eyes, wants darkness, but now his vision is red like the embers of a fire.

He presses his hands against his eyes and then, finally, everything is black.

He wishes he could sleep, but you never sleep here. 

  
  
  
  


He tries to keep his shit together.

“I am Aaron Dingle, I am 26 years old, I live in Emmerdale. I am Aaron Dingle, I am 26 years old, I live in Emmerdale. I am Aaron Dingle, I am 26 years old, I live in Emmerdale. I am Aaron Dingle…“ he keeps muttering as he walks in endless circles.

It takes 28 steps to walk around the room.

“I am Aaron, his name was Robert. I am Azza, he was Robble. I am Aaron, his name was Robert. I am Azza, he was Robble. I am Aaron, his name was Robert. I am Azza, he was Robble…”

It‘s like a mantra. 

Aaron says it, puts one foot in front of the other, takes 28 steps and tries as best as he can to keep his shit together. 

He thinks about freckles and green eyes and fails.

  
  
  
  


Something‘s wrong. He feels weird. 

The whole room feels weird.

He wants Robble back, it would be better if he was here. He misses their banter about music, movies and TV shows. 

He misses stupid elbow patches. 

He hasn‘t even kissed him.

He regrets that he hadn‘t kissed him. 

  
  
  
  


Aaron blinks. There is white. And blue and brown, black. Different patterns. So many colours. It‘s dazzling and he closes his eyes. 

It is soft underneath him, it‘s weird. That‘s new. He feels around with his hands, feels fabric. 

And then he hears things. For so long the only sounds he heard were his own, but now there are so many noises. Voices, crying, shouting.

He smells antiseptic and illness and death.

Aaron wants to go back to white and back to Robert.

  
  
  
  


“Luv.“

His mum cries a lot and so does Paddy. They tell him that he had a car accident. They tell him what a witness, a passer by, put on record to the police. 

There was a deer involved that suddenly crossed the street. Aaron and another car on the opposite lane pulled over in the same moment and crashed into each other. 

They tell him the driver of the silver Porsche died right there on the street.

“You were lucky, Aaron,” they say.

He was in a coma for 6 months and he doesn‘t feel lucky.

Nothing was real. Robert wasn‘t real. 

  
  
  
  
  


The doctors do a lot of tests with him. He has no permanent damage and that‘s a good thing. But whenever they bring him into one of their clean white medical exam rooms, he gets a panic attack.

He doesn‘t tell them why. 

Maybe there is permanent damage, one that you can‘t see.

The nurse on night shift comes into his room for a routine check up and reads his patient‘s chart. She drops it and looks at him like he is a ghost.

“You‘re Aaron!“ she whispers in shock.

Her name tag says she’s called Zoey. Zoey asks him what he knows about his accident and he tells her as much as he can.

The nurse leaves without another word and it‘s awkward.

When Zoey comes back a little later she looks like she is almost about to cry.

“The Porsche driver was a young lady, but there was another passenger in the car…“ Zoey says.

“I wanna come in now!“ someone is calling in the hallway.

“Gimme a sec, I need to explain it first!“ she shouts back. “He survived, but he was in a coma for about 4 months…“

Aaron doesn‘t hear much of what she says after that, because the door flies open.

Time stops.

It‘s him.

He’s wearing a tracksuit, his hair is floppy and he is limping on crutches.

But it‘s him.

They stare at each other and Aaron remembers every freckle and every mole and all the green. 

How is this possible? Is this another dream? Or a vision? Maybe his brain is damaged after all. 

“Azza?“

He missed this voice so much, so so much in that white nothingness. The deep, gentle sound feels like a featherlight touch, caressing his whole body. 

He starts believing that this is real. It has to be real this time. Because he is Azza and this is-

“Robble.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I dunno either. 😂😂😂
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you like.


End file.
